Blanc Arc
The Blanc arc takes place 300 years before Grace's storyline. The blanc storyline isn't composed of continuous chapters, but rather individual chapters every so often that tie into each other. Dinah, Lenora, Viola, and Iris were sent to kill Blanc. Thinking that it would be easy, they joked around until they met Dinah who was terrified after seeing Blanc kill yoma and awakened beings without a hint of effort. He told her to meet him in the next town and she and her hunting party went to meet him without fighting. They talked and were amazed that he knew each of their names and titles. Dinah tried to attack him and was followed by the rest of her party. Blanc beat them using 5% power, calling it a warm up. Blanc offered to tell them the truth and Iris decided to hear it, immediately following him after hearing it. Dinah tried to kill him alone, almost awakening, but was killed by Iris. Iris tried to tell Viola and Lenora to not attack, but she was forced to kill them as well, stabbing Lenora and cutting Viola deeply, cutting off her left leg, cutting her eye in half, and cutting deeply into her torso. Iris was very burdened that she had to kill them all but was still happy with her decision. Blanc began to train her with THUMA and she began to fall in love with him. She threw off her shackles of the organization and realized afterwards she lacked an aura when a claymore went into the town she was staying in and couldn't sense her when they were standing right next to each other. Blanc showed Iris the organization destroying a town over the loss of 3 coins with a destruction squad, disgusting Iris. Blanc rescued 23 and stopped his awakening. Blanc asked Iris to be 23's THUMA tutor before 23 practiced with him. 23 followed blanc, seeing him as a god and was suspicious of his newfound abilities, paranoid against Iris, and in denial of his condition. 23 struggled with his instincts to eat guts and also began to hear Iris' yearning for Blanc when he listened to her, hearing her yoki moaning. He tried to tell her to confess to Blanc but she harshly rejected his advice. Blanc, Iris, and 23 came across the remains of a town destroyed by Sullivan and pursued him. They entered his territory and into his home where he had furnished the dwelling with mirrors and occult books. They found his real body hiding inside a well, obscured by a bloody mist. Meanwhile, Sullivan had stumbled across a hunting party composed of Tanya, Linda, Samara, and Francesca, capturing both Samara and Tanya, breaking Francesca's mind, and making Linda fall into insanity. Blanc convinced Sullivan to regain his human body to retain his fearful reputation. Blanc used Iris as a medium to sync with Sullivan's essence and form a body for him. However Samara stabbed her in revenge for Francesca and was killed by Blanc. Iris' body was destroyed by Sullivan's power, but she completed his human body. Blanc saved her soul and demanded that Sullivan help him save Iris in exchange for letting him access to over 10% of his power. Sullivan agreed and put Iris' soul into Francesca's body, giving it Tanya's mind. Category:Events